I hate you because I love you
by The GryffinSlytherRavenPuff
Summary: I, Lily Evans hate James Potter more than I hate anyone else on the planet. I hate him more than being called a mudblood, than the people who call me that. I would even go as far to say that I hate James Potter more than I hate strawberry ice-cream.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I only own... Actually I don't own anyone really... *Sigh* If only I owned Harry Potter. So unless Santa finally gives me the rights to Harry Potter for Christmas, It belongs to J. K Rowling**

'_There was no doubting that at this very moment I, Lily Evans loathed James Potter more than anyone or anything on the planet. I hate him more than being called a mudblood, than the Slytherins who call me that, I hate him more than the death eaters, than Lord Voldemort himself, more than my sisters pig-like muggle boyfriend, more than my backstabber ex-(nearly)best friend and right now, I would even go as far as too say that I hate James Potter more than I hate strawberry ice-cream.'_

In first year I could say this without blinking it was just natural and 100% truth. This was the way things are supposed to be. Myself at war with Potter and his friends. Never in my life would I feel anything towards that arrogant pig-headed loser than annoyance, hate, and an over-whelming desire to make him fall off his broom. The way of the world was much simpler back in those days, when I could honestly say that all those things above and mean them from the bottom of my heart. Now, I'm not so sure. Now I'm doubting my strong beliefs that Potter is **not **a friend.

To be fair, I suppose I have been a little harsh on him, James isn't that bad, he can be nice at times. Woah... James? Where the hell did that come from? He's always been Potter to me. Looking back over it that entire statement was an utter load of hippogriff poo. I mean James, not that bad, NICE? I must have a fever, I'm off to see Madam Pomfrey, there is definitely no way that I am in my right mind if I just thought _that _about James Potter.

I'm Lily Evans and this is my story about how I found out I was a witch, became enemies with one of the biggest prankers Hogwarts has ever seen, dealt with my sister's disgust in who I am and began to hate one James Potter. Sounds like a lot, I know and to top it all off, I may be falling in love with the same person I swore to hate for as long as I live. NO! I didn't say that! Okay now I really have to go. Next thing I know I'll be proposing to the giant squid in the Black Lake (or someone much worse).

**This is my first story so please be nice... and review**


	2. Chapter 1  Lily Evans: Undercover witch

**Disclaimer: When I own Harry Potter, you'll know about it, until then it's J. K Rowling's.**

**Chapter 2 – Warning: the truth may shock you**

I sprinted across our park beckoning my sister forward. Honestly, she could be so slow sometimes.

"Tuney hurry up," I called out to her, "quickly or someone else will get there before we do."

This seemed to move her along a bit faster. The playground neared our view and I ran even faster. I crashed past the slide and jumped on to the first swing I saw and immediately kicked off on the ground. Tuney came into sight a moment later and immediately started swinging. Her legs kicked out and in furiously in an attempt to fly higher than me. I silently laughed, we always had this little competition and I always won. Our competition got more heated and I decided to test put a little trick I'd learned the other day. I swung higher and higher until I was way higher than my sister.

Tuney, who'd suddenly noticed what I was doing suddenly screeched "Lily, don't do it!"

I ignored her and jumped off the swing when it reached the highest I could make it go. I loved the feeling of flying I laughed at how much fun this was, oh how I dreamed of turning to a bird and having this exhilarating feeling all the time.

"Mummy told you not to," Tuney scolded as soon as I landed to the ground I laughed off her worries, "Mummy said you weren't allowed."

"I'm fine" I told her, she still looked worried so I decided to show her a trick I learnt the other day. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do." I ran over to a bush where a flower had fallen to the ground. When Tuney came closer I opened my hand concentrating on the flower telling it in my mind what I wanted it to do. Sure enough the petals began to open and close at my will.

"Stop it!" shrieked my sister.

"It's not hurting you" I told her slightly hurt at her reaction as I let the flower fall to the ground.

"It's not right" Tuney told me, her eyes following the flower on its way to the ground. "How do you do it?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Someone behind me exclaimed.

Tuney screamed and stumbled backwards. I held my ground out of curiosity. I looked at the figure that had emerged from the bushes. He was a boy, roughly my age with black hair and the oddest combination of clothes I had ever seen, he wore a large dark overcoat which almost fully covered his jeans which were too short and an odd shirt. Who was this person?

"What's obvious?" I asked.

The boy gave a quick glance towards Tuney who had backed away further before looking back at me talking in a lowered voice as though this were a big secret that only he and I could know about, "I know what you are."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

The boy leant in closer and whispered "You're... You're a witch."

I was offended, comments like that hurt, "That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!" I announced before marching away from him towards my older sister.

"No!" the boy said running after me towards the swings, where Tuney and I now stood holding onto the pole looking at him with a look of disregard. "You are, you are a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I'm a wizard" he spoke to me, not Tuney, yet it was she who replied to his statement.

Laughing she shrieked "Wizard! I know who you are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river" she told the last part to me, as though I'd never heard of them before she then returned to the 'Snape Boy' her tone venomous reminding me why I should never cross her "Why have you been spying on us?"

"Haven't been spying" Snape replied to my sister spitefully, "Wouldn't spy on _you _anyway, you're a muggle."

I had never heard the term before in my life and had no idea whatsoever on what it meant, I don't think Tuney had either but she took it as an insult. "Lily, come one, we're leaving." She said before stalking off. I followed her giving a glare towards the 'Snape Boy' as I went.

Curiosity burned at me still though. I had taken the statement that I was a witch as an insult and his claim of being a wizard as insanity, but what if it had been true? I needed answers so for the first time in my life I lied to my sister. "I left something at Carol's" I told her, using the name of my friend who I'd visited earlier in the day. She believed me. I waited until she was out of sight before I ran in the direction that would bring me nowhere near where anyone 'respectable' as Tuney put it lived. Spinner's End.

I caught him just as he turned the corner towards his house I noticed that he'd taken off the coat that he'd been wearing before to reveal a shirt that looked alarmingly like a smock. I had to smile at his choice of clothing. "Hey wait up" I called out to him. He turned around in an instance to where I was.

"Yes" he said curtly, probably unsure as to whether or not I was going to blow up at him about his choice of words today at the park.

"So... I was thinking about what you said earlier today, and well, umm I was kind of wondering if you could tell me more" I spoke a little unsure of if he was angry at me for my sisters harsh words or if he was going to tell me that it was some practical joke that I was stupid enough to fall for.

To my surprise he smiled at me, a big grin that seemed to light up his whole face, "What do you want to know?" he asked me eagerly.

I paused for a little bit, wondering if I really wanted to know, if his original statement: that I was a witch, was true, then I'd never be able to think of myself the same way again, and that could be a good thing. With that moment's hesitation I had my answer, "Everything. Tell me everything... I'm Lily by the way, Lily Evans."

Snape grinned leading away from his house, back towards the park "I'm Severus, Severus Snape."

And that was the day I learnt about Hogwarts, about Azkaban, the shops in Diagon Alley, the Ministry of Magic, the political fights between them and a wizard called Lord Voldemort, about muggles, squibs, goblins and dementors. But most of all, that was the day I found out I was a witch.

**I've said it once, I'll say it again, review please.**


	3. Chapter 2  The Hogwarts Express

**YAY! My first OC appears! But she's all I own unfortunately, Unless J. K Rowling signs a contract giving me Harry Potter. Sadly not gonna happen… yet.**

'Thank God for Severus Snape' the first thought that came to my head when my mother and I entered Kings Cross Station. The crowd was massive and upon first sighting, there was absolutely no sign of Platform 9 ¾. Trying to make my way through the crowds I grabbed a hold of my Mums arm and pulled her towards the barrier of Platform 9. I looked around nervously to see if anyone was looking, U suppose it didn't matter if they did or not, I was just being self-conscious. Despite the hundred and one times that Sev had told me that you had to walk through the barrier and that I would come out the other side... in one piece... alive. I still had my doubts. Like the fact that this was A BRICK WALL I was about to run into! I looked up at my mum, who was re-reading the notes that'd been given to us by a middle aged witch who'd dropped by our house a few days ago to explain all about Hogwarts and what I'd be learning there. Of course there was nothing she'd said that I hadn't already known thanks to Sev.

Closing my eyes I rushed at the brick wall. I squeezed them together even tighter when I should've hit the wall yet to my surprise, no impact came. Slowly I opened one eye, then the other. I gasped. The sight was almost like what I'd seen on the other side of the barrier, yet over here everything just seemed more... magical (pun intended). Maybe it had something to do with the beautiful scarlet and magenta robes worn by grownups wishing their children good bye, or the magic that was actually being performed by adults, it definitely had something to do with the giant train that now stood before her on the tracks bearing the words 'Hogwarts Express'. I was in so much awe of my surroundings that I barely noticed when Mum emerged from behind me, gasping for breath, looking slightly unnerved about the fact that we'd just walked through a brick wall. She was slightly more bothered by the way we travelled to Platform 9 ¾ than the actual place itself. So instead of standing there and gawking like I did, she composed her posture, brushed a stray hair away from her face, grabbed my hand and told me, "Come on Lily, let's go find you a seat." This is why I love my mum. She's like a solid rock in my life, even when she found out I was a witch, she didn't let it change her thoughts about me. Unlike some other people in my family who shall remain unnamed *Cough* Tuney *Cough*.

At the back of the train was the perfect place for me to empty my depressive memories and thoughts about my sister. We had a huge fight before I boarded the Hogwarts Express. She'd found out about how Sev and I had read a letter she'd sent to Albus Dumbledore. Anyway our row started off with her denying she'd ever want to go to Hogwarts and complained about how nosy wizards/witches are, finally leaving her on a sour note calling her a freak. A few months ago it would've made me cry. Now it made me angry... and cry ten minutes later. For a few moments there was complete silence save for the sound of the train moving on the tracks. Why? Silence is so hard to come by. The carriage was empty. Or shall I say was empty. Barely a minute after I'd entered a boy my age with untidy dark hair entered followed shortly by another, both only stopping to ask me if it was okay to sit in here. I nodded to both of them and returned to my moping and self-pity.

I was aware of the compartment door opening and closing, not paying any attention to who entered until Severus sat opposite me. I glanced at him and resumed feeling sorry for myself, feeling the tiniest bit of anger at him for my argument with Tuney. "I don't want to talk to you" I informed him trying my best to keep my voice and breathing even.

"Why not?" Sev asked clearly confused as to why I was upset.

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter to Dumbledore" I said my voice breaking the tiniest bit.

"So what?"

I glared at him. What a stupid thing to say! "So she's my sister!" I almost shouted before quickly wiping my eyes free of the tears that had threatened to fall.

"But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" Severus told me. Damn him. He always knows how to make me smile. "You'd better be in Slytherin." He encouraged me reminding me again of his favourite house, he seemed so excited by the idea that I hadn't the heart to tell him that there was a 75% chance that I wouldn't be placed in that particular house that had built a reputation for hating muggle borns.

"Slytherin?" I looked to my right to see that one of the boys who'd come in earlier had spoken up after hearing these words of our conversation. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" These last words were directed to the other boy whom he'd been holding a conversation with.

Instead of smiling however, his face darkened slightly "My whole family have been in Slytherin." He informed him.

"Blimey and I thought you seemed alright!"

This caused the other boy to grin, "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" His words were directed to the boy with the untidy hair yet something told me that Sev and I weren't done with this conversation. Not yet anyway.

" 'Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart' " replied the black haired boy, whilst lifting up an invisible sword, "Like my dad."

Sev made a disapproving noise.

"Got a problem with that?" the black haired boy asked rather rudely to Sev.

"No," Sev replied sneering at him, "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you going seeing as you're neither?" questioned the boy who's family was full of Slytherin's causing a fit of laughter from his friend.

I'd had enough, these too were just too stupid for their own good. Standing up, I headed for the door, "Come one, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo..." jeered the two boys attempting to imitate me and trip Sev up as we left. "See ya, Snivellus!" one of them called as the compartment doors closed.

"Just ignore them Sev, they're just idiots" I told him.

It took 15 minutes of searching before Sev and I finally found a compartment. There were only two people in it, a tall girl with short brown hair who introduced herself as Victoria 'Call-me-Vikki' Graves. The other passenger was a sandy haired boy, who still seemed to not yet have gotten over the fact that he was going to Hogwarts, who introduced himself as Remus Lupin. Both of whom welcomed us eagerly into the compartment, attempting to make conversation with us. And we got along.

In an ideal world, all of us would become best friends; we'd be sorted into Slytherin together and have the best time at Hogwarts. Alas 'twas not to be so. For on the night of the sorting, the hats word is final. After all it can seep into your head and knows you better than you perhaps know yourself. So who was I to question its decision? In years to come I would ask myself this question over and over. For the night of the sorting was the night that my best (and only) friend would be cast as an enemy to me.

**REVIEWS! I love them! And who are you to deny me what I love?**


	4. Chapter 3  The sorting

**YAY! More OC's, Finally I can claim to own SOMETHING! MY OC'S. Even I they are technically based off my friends, it's too late! I own their souls... And that's all I own, Everything else belongs to You Know Who. **

Excitement rushed through me. Bubbling underneath the surface I just wanted to scream as we neared the giant doors that were all that separated us and the Great Hall. I looked around me and saw that the other kids looked as they were feeling the same things I was. A strict woman appeared before us, she started talking about something. I probably should've been listening but I wasn't I was just too excited. I started day dreaming about what house I would be in. Now what were the houses again? Now there was Slytherin, the one that Severus told me about, that was the one I hoped I was in so I could at least have one friend already. There was also... Ravenclaw I think? Yes that was the one for smart people, as Sev said to put it bluntly. Hufflepuff, the ones who were good at finding things ***A/N I couldn't resist, you gotta know A Very Potter Musical*** and... there was one more. What was the one that those two idiots from the train mentioned? Oh yes Gryffindor Where dwell the brave at heart. Ok well I guess that one doesn't sound so bad. I was so caught in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed when the doors to the Great Hall swung open. I think everyone was shocked. I mean, I knew that the Great Hall was supposed to be good, but this was well... Great. Severus and I exchanged a glance.

"Wow" was all I managed to say. Wow being the understatement of the century.

I could understand why some people were smiling but I for one was about to melt in a puddle I was so nervous. I remembered people gossiping on the train about how we'd be sorted some peoples versions were simple, the prefects chose who got into their houses, frightening in case no-one wanted me but much better than what Walden Macnair had said about having to wrestle a troll, another rumour floating about had been that there was a test of spells, or that it was completely random. Personally I favoured what Remus had said about a hat picking our houses. Not because it seemed to make the most sense, but because I'd asked a teacher earlier, that and sitting on a stool up the front of the Great Hall was a ragged, old hat which the majority of the students at tables seemed to be watching with a vigorous interest waiting for it to do something, well the students at tables who weren't busy staring at us first years, scrutinizing us, looking at us like we were insects in a lab that were about to be dissected. Well maybe I was over-exaggerating a little, but it seriously did feel like that. A full minute had gone by before I noticed that very few of the students still looked at us instead they seemed to have given their full attention to the hat. I wondered why, I was about to ask Severus yet my question was soon answered when the rip near the brim became a mouth and the hat started to sing.

"Avery, Marcus" was the first called up by Professor McGonagall.

"Slytherin" the Sorting Hat announced after barely two seconds upon his head.

"Black, Sirius" called Professor McGonagall and one of the boys from earlier on the train swaggered forward and sat down on the stool.

"Gryffindor" the Sorting Hat screamed not even a second after it had been placed on Sirius's head who was now grinning like a maniac.

"Cagney, Merryn" was called up next looking far more confident than I. I noted that the smile on her face didn't falter even as the wait for her to be sorted reached the five-minute mark.

"RAVENCLAW" the Sorting Hat finally announced and the red-haired girl whisked it off her head and walked towards the row of tables which were cheering merrily for the first student to be declared in their house.

"Evans, Lily" called Professor Mcgonnagal. I froze it was fun watching others get sorted but now that it was my turn I was petrified. Severus gave me a nudge and I walked forward trembling slightly.

"Gryffindor" the hat shouted as fast as it had Sirius. I took it off quickly and walked as quickly as possible over to the cheering table of students dressed in scarlet and gold, giving Severus a sad smile on my way, I knew how much he wanted me to be in Slytherin, Oh well, maybe he will be in Gryffindor with me. Someone moved over to make room for me and I sat down gratefully about to give my thanks when I recognised that the person who moved had been 'Black, Sirius' from the train. I glared and turned away from him and watched the rest of the sorting.

I watched with a vivid interest as 'Hayton, Nicola' a pure-blood witch, as she had informed us boastfully at the Entrance Hall, joined Slytherin and 'Martin, Emma' a half-blood joined Hufflepuff. Victoria Graves and Remus Lupin were called into Gryffindor with me. Remus and Vikki being the only people I knew for sure that wasn't a total idiot sorted into this house so far. 'Macdonald, Mary', a girl with a kind face was sorted into Gryffindor as well along with another girl 'Martin, Alice.' Unfortunately for me the other jerk from the train, the one with the messy black hair 'Potter, James' was sorted into Gryffindor as well. 'Pettigrew, Peter who'd been sorted just before Potter had taken the longest to be sorted, after ten minutes of waiting the hat finally announced that he was in Gryffindor.

Finally after the sorting had finished Professor Dumbledore spoke a few words and then it was time for the feast. This had apparently been what everyone had been waiting for as soon as Dumbledore stepped away from the podium, every single student began eating. Immediately Black started conversing with Potter, the Pettigrew boy hanging onto every word they said occasionally adding his own comment, which they graciously accepted and continued talking. Luckily Vikki sat next to me and easily chatted with me. The girls sitting opposite us who were before having their own private conversation eagerly joined in when they overheard us talking about how we received out Hogwarts acception letters. I was the only muggle-born of the lot and Alice was the only pure-blood. Vikki and Mary were both half-bloods who I assume must've known each other somehow judging by their ability to know the end of each other's stories. I was surprised at the ease of which we all got along. I was expecting it to be much harder, yet here we were talking as if we'd known each other our whole lives (though in the case of Vikki and Mary, who I discovered were cousins, they actually had).

After an hour of stuffing our faces with food (the chicken was to die for) the feast finally finished and each houses departed in different directions, all first years following their houses prefects. I stuck by my new friends, as they seemed much more confident than me. Maybe it was because they'd heard about Hogwarts before. I was still freaking out about it. We ascended many flights of stairs which moved around quite a lot (admittedly giving me motion sickness) before we finally reached the portrait which I assumed to cover the Gryffindor common room.

"Grindylow" spoke one of the prefects explaining to us that that was the current password as the door swung open.

Nobody wanted to go to bed except Vikki. She unlike the rest of the house was actually tired, and found it easier to sleep when she was excited. I however, would be wasting my time if I went to bed now. So I stayed with Alice and Mary, introducing ourselves to other Gryffindors and fellow first years. Of course that meant that I came across the boys from the train acting like idiots, a behaviour I assumed would become natural to them.

James Potter in particular.

"Hi Lily Evans, I don't believe we've met officially I'm James Potter, I would've introduced myself on the train of course but you were talking to that shampoo deprived grease ball and I didn't want to interrupt of course why you didn't introduce yourself to me remains a mystery" he said holding out a hand while Sirius and the other boy Peter Pettigrew burst out laughing, James smiling smugly at their laughter and awaiting my response.

"Well there's a reason for that James Potter," I started, annoyed, his cocky and arrogant behaviour I could over-look but he could NOT insult my friends, "I make it my business not to associate myself with arrogant toe-rags".

Alice let out a small snort of laughter before following me and Mary up to the girls dormitory before Potter could figure that I'd insulted him.

"Right I'm going to sleep" I said, bidding my new friends goodnight.

"Night Lily" they both said at exactly the same time, "Woah creepy". They did it again, we all laughed at that.

"Shhhh..." I hushed them indicating with a nod of my head towards the Vikki, final member of our dorm who was already asleep.

"Oh right, night everyone" Alice whispered much quieter than necessary.

"Night" Mary whispered like Alice far quieter than what was necessary.

"Night" I agreed my voice barely heard, just to keep with the theme silence.

My mind was plagued with thoughts as I lay my head down on my pillow. Many about the school year and whatnot yet there was one at the very front of it. James Potter. I knew that name would bring trouble to me.

Looking back over my first year mind I thought I hated James Potter. Know I realise that I was dead wrong.

**A/N Sorry the insults suck, I'm really bad at them. And REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 4  Classes with an early start

**Time for the disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter, even though I want to. *sigh* It's so unfair.**

I was awoken by a siren. No the dorm wasn't on fire; no-one was hurt, except maybe me because I felt that my eardrums would burst. The siren was in fact Alice screaming at me to wake up. I mentally groaned, I knew that asking her to wake me up in the morning would be a bad idea.

"Five more minutes" I mumble before turning over on my side.

"No now! You asked me to wake you up in the morning and I am. Anyway as you officially declared us to be friends I consider it my duty to do my best to lessen the amount of time in which you are late to class, if I do my job today you'll only be five minutes late rather than fifteen."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Yup, class started ages minutes ago, I'm only here to tell you that because the teacher sent me" Alice stated rather cheerily, "It was quite funny really as no one knew where you were and everyone was making up all these crazy ideas, I remember Sirius Black thought that you'd been kidnapped by the giant squid because you look so much like a fish, what with the way you're always looking so stiff and then James Potter, you remember him right? Yes well James Potter slammed his books on his head and they got into a huge fight and..." Alice rambled on but I was no longer paying attention. Instead I was attempting in vain to find my left sock. Perhaps had I been paying more attention to her words I'd have noticed that she was describing the fight that occurred between Potter and Black LAST night.

When I had finally managed to successfully dress myself I grabbed my books hurriedly and rushed out of the dorm. Of course I didn't notice that all the other beds in our dorm still had sleeping girls in them.

"Very good although I must admit you were a bit slow, had this been a real situation you would've been in real trouble because you have Defence Against the Dark Arts first and I heard that Professor Maine was really strict" Alice commented when I ran into the main part of the common room to find it empty save for a few seventh years who seemed to be finishing off last minute homework which they'd neglected to do over the summer.

I paused and slowly turned to her "What do you mean 'Had this been real' Alice?" I asked in a deadly tone noting that outside the window it was still dark.

"Well you see I knew you wouldn't be that easy to awake so I thought that I would make a little drill just in case you did happen to sleep in one day, then I would know how to wake you up you see?" Alice said grinning like a child on Christmas oblivious to the danger.

"What's the time?" I ask out of curiosity, I want to have back up evidence that I can use in case I explode like a raging volcano which I know I have the knack of doing on the odd occasion.

"Oh I think it was..." she began to trail off when she finally noticed the glare I was giving her, "early."

"How early is early Alice?"

"Well, I can't be 100% sure seeing as time would've passed since I woke you up and how long it took you to get down here and-"

I stopped listening because up in the corner of the room was a clock. A clock that read 5:10.

"ALICE!" I whisper-screamed at her, realising that if I actually screamed then I would have practically all Gryffindor's angry at me for waking them up oh so early in the morning.

"Sorry!" She whined. That girl is so lucky I don't know how to do any spells otherwise she would be in deep trouble.

I was about to tell her exactly where she could shove her 'sorry', but then I caught a look at her face. Never underestimate the power of puppy dog eyes. My entire life I had remained the unchallenged, undefeated victor of 'The Best Puppy Dog Eyes' title, but now I had finally met my match. Alice's eyes went huge and watery; I honestly thought that she was going to cry. I knew what was happening of course, she couldn't fool me into thinking that she was innocent. But I let it pass, even I couldn't resist that level of cuteness.

"Thanks a lot Alice, now I won't be able to get back to sleep" I sighed.

"Oh, sorry Lily" Alice apologised once more before turning around and heading back up to the girls dorm.

"Woah, woah, woah, where do you think you're going? It's your fault I can't sleep so you're staying up with me" I told her pulling her backwards by her arm and sitting down on one of the chairs in front of the fire.

Sighing Alice sat down next to me, "We can play a game of exploding snap, I have the cards in the dorm."

"Great, we can play that then... How do you play?"

"I'll get the cards first then I'll get them, I left them under my pillow after playing with Mary last night" she told me before making her way back up the stairs.

She said the cards were under her pillow... on her bed... Needless to say I didn't see Alice again until class.

Monday was my backwards day, that was for certain. For instance, all the classes that looked interesting and fun were the worst things to ever exist, the classes that were designed to be terrible were surprisingly enjoyable and History of Magic, a class which many students would rather do ten essays for transfiguration rather than take, was a surprisingly good time period for me to catch up on all the sleep I lost thanks to Alice's craziness.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was bad. Alice was right, Professor Maine was really strict. And when I say really strict, I mean breathing too loudly could be considered a criminal offence. We shared the class with Slytherins. Unfortunately I didn't get to sit next to Sev but we had other classes together so I wasn't too bothered. On the bright side I sat next to Remus, who was pretty smart and good at this subject so he helped me. Not that I was so bad in the first place, but I definitely wasn't as good as some other people who spent the whole class showing off their ability to perfect the jinxes we'd been learning on any Slytherin that passed by. You should be able to guess who those people were.

**A/N: Review. How many times do I have to ask you? REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5  The enemy

**A/N: Sorry this chapters really short, I wrote it in my note book first and seeing as my writing's rather large it looked much bigger than it is. Any way I only own my OC's.**

I was surprised at how quickly I gained an enemy at Hogwarts. Seems like it was only yesterday that I was getting along fine with everyone (well everyone that counts) and now... Well now I'm very busy trying to dodge the various hexes that are being thrown at me in empty corridors. Who is the caster of the many spells? Why none other than Nicola Hayton, Slytherin of course. You may remember her, I mentioned her in sorting.

Well why does she hate me so? Well it might have something to do with the usual prejudice some purebloods have against muggle borns but I think it was because I spent the entire quantity of my Tuesday timetable beating her at each subject. Not on purpose of course.

_*FLASHBACK*_

A loud bang blasted through the class room. I looked over to my left to see that while we were supposed to be practicing simple, non dangerous hexes that were designed purely to cause someone to feel ticklish. James Potter however, appeared to have found a way, even using the correct words and wand movements, blast Sirius Black upwards into the air and backwards, slamming him into the wall behind him.

"Whoops" James called out.

This caused a chain of events to happen including Sirius Black being taken off to the hospital wing by James, Remus and a grumbling Severus Snape, and a vacancy in the partner department needed Sev's old partner, which I now had to fill and a detention for Potter. I was still smiling about that last one. I wouldn't be in a minute or so.

Pairing me up with Nicola Hayton was a disaster to say the least. First we were practicing the spells, and then I cast a particularly strong one towards her causing her to claim that I'd sent a different spell and that it was unfair. Or at least that's what I thought she had said. It was rather hard to tell what with all the laughing going on.

Well, had this been any other class the teacher would've ignored Nicola. But as I had previously mentioned, Professor Maine was rather strict. Her house was Slytherin as well and it made her rather prejudice. With that said, I was given a detention. Why? I honestly have absolutely no idea.

*FLASHBACK*

But judging by Nicola Hayton's evil smirk/glare... I think I just made my first enemy. If she hated me it was her problem, and I'm fine with giving whatever she throws at me right back at her. Why? Because that detention I got because of her, I'm sharing with James Potter. Yay! Sarcasm intended.

**A/N: I'll ask once again. Review.**


	7. Chapter 6 Detention Time

**Okay, so after 23 or so days of absolute nothingness I finally decided to finish off writing this chapter. Which introduces a new problem: What to do for the next chapter. I'm seriously running low on ideas here people, so if you can think of anything to do or something you want to happen in the story, just PM me or something.**

***Awkward silence***

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**By the way, this chapter was originally longer but I lost the extra part in it and was to lazy to retype it.**

"Lily" I rolled over in my bed.

"Lily" The voice was calling me again.

"LILY EVANS GET OUT OF BED!" someone screamed at me before pushing me off the ever so comfy mattress and onto the hard floor.

"Owww" I complained looking up very angrily to see a grinning Alice who just grinned before pointing a finger towards Vikki, who had an expression on her face that clearly said 'who? Me?' then pointed to Mary, who was on her right with a rather sheepish expression.

"It wasn't all me I swear, Alice did the screaming and Vikki moved you, I just came up with the idea... With the best intentions at heart of course, if we didn't wake you up, you would've slept thought your detention" Mary explained to me kindly. I like her. She's always so... nice. She'd never wake me up early unless it was absolutely necessary unlike two other people in this room who I may or may not be glaring at right now. If you guessed Victoria Graves and Alice Martin, you guessed correct.

Gosh those two could be such pains in the butt

* * *

><p>"That was the <em>worst<em> detention ever!" I exclaimed loudly as Alice and I made our way through the hallway.

"Oh Lily, stop being so over dramatic. And stop talking like you've already had the detention already. People are going to think that you're weird... Well, _weirder"_ Alice told me.

I hit her shoulder playfully.

"This'll be a case of mind over matter, Lily. If you decide that your detention with Potter is going to be bad, then it will be. However if you decide that it will be awesome, it will be amazing."

"Alice, the only way that this detention will be amazing is if Potter suddenly develops some serious disease that disables him from coming with in a kilometre of me." I mumbled under my breath.

Alice ignored my sour expression and rolled her eyes before entering the transfiguration classroom for her own detention. Evidently she'd managed to blow up one of the shelves in her very first lesson. Funny thing was, we were only doing theory that day, so the teacher didn't really believe her whole 'It was an accident I swear' excuse.

* * *

><p>I was at the detention before Potter was, unsurprisingly. Of course, this didn't mean that I was lucky enough to begin it without him. Professor Maine was adamant that we do our detention together rather than separately. This of course led to my detention beginning half an hour longer than it should have. On the bright side, when Potter finally did arrive, he was given another detention due to his lateness. I could only hope that this vengeful thought would be able to stop me from lashing out at him. I had yet to forgive anyone for that incident on the train. If there was one thing I was good at, it was holding grudges, as James Potter was soon to find out.<p>

I scrubbed away at the trophy case with an intensified vigour as I attempted block out the annoying whistling from behind me. Dripping the sponge in the water I lifted it up to the case and began to rub it around in random rhythms more than slightly annoyed at how whichever pace I scrubbed at fitted perfectly in perfect harmony with Potter's melody.

_Squelch – Whistle – Squelch – Whistle_

_Squelch – Squelch – Whistle – Squelch – Squelch – Whistle_

"DO YOU MIND?" I finally shouted turning around, caving in to the red haze that had surrounded my mind.

"What?" Potter responded with one of those innocent/exasperated expressions.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Annoying prat knew exactly what I meant.

"The whistling."

Potter looked appalled. "You mean you don't like my whistling?" He asked with a fake hurt expression.

I just rolled my eyes and returned to my work. A couple of minutes later it continued again, that same annoying noise that was constantly disrupting my peace. The only difference between this noise and the last was that it was in the form of tapping.

I turned around once again to glare at the idiot currently ruining my already unenjoyable detention.

He looked up at me, grinning. The jerk was doing it all on purpose.

"COULD YOU JUST..." I paused here taking in a deep breath before continuing in a much calmer tone. "Could you _please_ stop the tapping."

It stopped immediately and all was peaceful. Until of course the whistling picked up again.

"POTTER!" I shouted turning around once again.

"EVANS!" He replied turning away from the cabinet that he was supposed to be cleaning, one that was still covered in dirt and dust.

"You're whistling again" I told him sternly, as if he had no idea of what he was doing.

"Was I? Oh well I had no idea! I'm so sorry for any trouble I've caused you by the an-"

I resumed my work ignoring the sarcastic apology he was giving.

You know how in those cartoons, when the characters are debating different actions that they could take, the always have that angel version of themselves and the devil version? Well that was happening to me right now.

_Come on Lily,_ Angel Me said calmly, _You only have to finish cleaning this and then you can leave, it will only take another five minutes. Keep calm, you'll only get another detention with him if you slap Potter._

I tried very hard to listen to this smart voice in the back of my head but it became very hard once the tapping started. But lucky for Potter, by then I'd already finished my work in the detention. Unfortunately him, Devil me was still loudly voicing her opinions on the matter.

_Just whack him round the head when you leave, _Devil Me shouted.

In the end I decided to compromise.

I both helped and harmed him.

My bucket of water was still by my side, so I skilfully poured some on his head. I must say, the shocked expression on his face definitely made it worthwhile.

How did this help him?

Well some of the water splashed onto the trophy case that he was meant to be cleaning. And I like to think that I helped him escape this detention faster that he would've had I not intervened.

**How many times do I have to ask? REVIEW! Please.**


	8. Chapter 7 Allies and promises of revenge

**Okay time for the next chapter. To Senta1000 and ****gimarkley2013****, who reviewed and told me what they thought should happen, thankyou, most of what you suggested shall appear in later chapters. I owe you a heap.**

**And yes, to everyone else, I do realise that this chapter is rather short and I don't have a good excuse for that...**

**Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter. But I will be going to the Harry Potter expo in Sydney in 15 days *excited squeal*.**

* * *

><p>Quite a few weeks had passed since my detention with Potter and I was quite pleased to say that it was my last. Unfortunately my actions during the detention hadn't got him to back off like I'd hoped. Instead it had bought me a grudging respect. So not the thing I wanted. And worse, with the help from his new best friend, Sirius Black, he'd become even more of a jerk than usual. So they, along with Peter Pettigrew, had become these pranking extraordinaires. They'd even managed to corrupt Remus. Yes, REMUS! The most sensible and smartest person I knew was working with the dumbest. It must be one of those whole opposites attract situations.<p>

I tried gossiping, yes gossiping, in Potter's case I was going to have to make exceptions to my normal behaviour, with Alice and Mary but both seemed rather reluctant to share my dislike for James Potter and his crew.

"He's not that bad, Lily" Mary said kindly.

"Even Sirius is funny," Alice chimed in.

"And Remus is smart and kind, Lily, you can't deny that" Vikki announced.

"And Peter is..." Mary started, but then stoped as if she was debating over what to say next, "Peter is a good person."

I however snorted not believing a word of it. "_Not that bad?_" I mocked, "Tell me one redeeming quality in that snot rag then."

The girls had nothing to say to that. Even Mary, who could find a nice thing in everyone, was stuck there.

Finally Alice spoke up. "He's looks like he's a good quidditch player" she said decisively, as if it solved everything.

At least though, I did have _one _good friend who shared my dislike of James Potter. My _best _friend in fact.

"I agree Lily, I mean from the few classes I have with him, it's easy to tell that he's an idiot. And I wouldn't be half surprised if his popularity lessens greatly as soon as everyone realises that he's a jerk." Sev agreed with my statement as we walked down the hallway to our next class. Potions, luckily one of the few that we shared.

"What?" He looked at me confused for a moment as I briefly stopped walking in shock.

"Nothing... it's just that... You know, you are the ONLY person who I've talked to that has actually agreed with me on this." I told him as I continued walking along.

"Oh," he laughed, "If you want to start an 'I-Hate-Potter' club, you should come down to the Slytherin common room to recruit members. Trust me, you'd gain_ lots _of members."

* * *

><p>Professor Slughorn paired us up. It was curious that he never mixed the combination of Slytherin and Gryffindor, perhaps because of previous fights that had occurred in the dungeon.<p>

We were assigned seats this lesson. Thankfully I wasn't sitting next to Potter, Remus took that seat. Alice and Frank Longbottom, another Gryffindor in my year (thankfully not one of Potter's cronies), I was paired with Peter Pettigrew and poor Mary was the only Gryffindor to sit with a Slytherin, this being the very unpleasant Nicola Hayton. There were of course one pair that I haven't mentioned. Although they fought so much that they could hardly be considered a pair.

Victoria Graves glared at Sirius Black. I knew that Black wasn't the sharpest person, but even he should've been able to tell that Vikki was nearing the end of her dangerously short rope and that any second now, she was going to snap. And that wasn't going to be pretty.

Meanwhile, I was having my own troubles. Potter had taken to throwing little paper balls at the back of my head. It wasn't much, I mean, I could deal with the dull ache that was at the back of my head, and the small smiles that were Peter and Remus were unsuccessfully trying to hide, I could even take the annoying whispers of "Pssst, Evans, over here" that Potter was chanting. What I could not take was when one of the (admittedly skilfully) charmed scrunched up pieces of paper, flew directly over my head and into my cauldron, causing the sticky liquid to splash up onto me.

I slowly wiped some of the potion off my forehead and flicked my hands to get the terribly clammy substance off my hands. I turned around in my chair to glare darkly at Potter. The weasel gulped nervously and pointed towards Black. I wasn't an idiot, I knew that Sirius wasn't the person who'd caused my sticky dilemma, but he certainly had been supplying the pieces of paper and helping charm them, and I was quite sure that when he knew Vikki was unable to hit him 'round the head for, throwing some himself. So, for all his part in it, I switched my glare to Sirius Black, I would get Potter later.

"Oi," Sirius whisper-shouted at his best friend, the distraction causing the paper ball which he was in the process of making to crash into Vikki's potion, like it did with mine, yet in this instance, her potion had been in the crucial moment of one-wrong-ingredient-added-and-it-explodes stage. The resulting boom, was enough to make Sirius flinch back in fright. I smiled, this was going to be funny.

Victoria narrowed her eyes. "You. Are. Dead." She ground out through gritted teeth.

Sirius just smiled smugly. I wondered why, especially as the look on Victoria's face certainly hinted that her previous words were more a promise than a statement. Then I saw the clock. We still had half an hour of class, and Vikki wasn't stupid enough to hex Black with a teacher in the room. So instead she settled on glaring fiercely.

* * *

><p>"Lily, you up?" I heard someone whisper. I rolled over in my bed to see Vikki looking at me with a determined expression on her face. "I'm on your side now. Black and his friends are going down."<p>

I smiled. Sure, she mainly wanted to get back at Sirius Black, but that didn't mean that Potter couldn't get caught in the crossfire.

"You got any ideas how?" I asked her.

Even in the dark I could see the dark and evil grin that was one her face. "I'm glad you asked."

**Right, now that you've finished reading this chapter, I'm going to do what I always do and ask you to review.**

**Also, to ****gimarkley2013****, there will be pranks in the next chapter. I was originally going to put them in this one, but I was just too lazy. So next chapter. Definitely.**


	9. Chapter 8 Pranks and Thanks

**Alright, a new chapter. This will be one of the last ones from first year, because... well just because. Yup... so that's the authors note, is there anything that I've forgotten? Oh right... the disclaimer, I was hoping that you wouldn't pick up on that. I do not own Harry Potter. There, happy now?**

The plan was fairly simple. _Really _simple, in fact, it was all based around one very simple potion and some muggle hair dye, although this potion had to be brewed incorrectly in order for the prank to work. For example, when you brew the 'Boil Cure' potion, the cauldron must be taken off the flame before you place in the porcupine quills or else you'd find that the effects of it would cause quite the opposite of what the potion is named for.

"Have you got the potion ready?" A voice whispered, coming up from behind me, causing me to jump.

"I already told you Vikki, it's not a potion, just some dye that muggles use to change their hair colour." I replied turning around to see my friend crouching down behind me. "Are you sure that this is even going to work anyway?"

"Yes, Lily, I'm certain. We mix your '_dye' _in with this potion then we bring that down with us tonight, pretend that we're drinking, cause a diversion, switch the potion with Potters' drink, and then in the morning, BAM!"

"You do realise that your description just made it sound like we're trying to drug him, right?" I asked my friend.

Vikki shrugged. "Come on, I want revenge, Evans."

I laughed, "Alright then, you want to do it or me?"

"You do it, Lily. The diversion task sounds much more fun."

"Fine, but take everyone's attention away long enough for me to do this properly," I warned.

"You won't have to worry about that Lily," Vikki grinned as we linked arms then walked down to the Great Hall.

'

Tonight we sat closer to Potter than we usually would've, though we tried to do it as casually as possible. Alice and Mary, being in on pur plan thanks to Vikki's inability to keep a secret, decided to help out by placing themselves as close as possible to the targets of our prank. Vikki next to Remus and opposite to Sirius (who she was currently having an argument with regarding some charms homework), I sat next to Vikki, not near James, but close enough to set off our prank. I waited for Vikki's '_diversion' _for quite a while, chatting casually with Alice and Mary while Vikki continued to argue with Sirius. After half an hour I forgot about our prank and Vikki's job to distract everyone, so naturally I, along with everyone else at the table, was shocked when Victoria's hand moved back to slap Sirius. Alice and I bust up laughing and Mary, who was in the middle of taking a giant sip of pumpkin juice, choked on her drink.

"Miss Graves," The voice of one of the teachers called out, "What is going on here?"

"It was _his _fault, Professor," Vikki defended herself while Sirius was denying everything she said.

I took my opportunity to quickly lean over and steal James' drink before placing mine which contained the potion where his used to be.

"Lily, what are you doing?" A voice snapped me out of my super spy work.

"Remus? Uh... nothing, I'm just, umm..."

"Just what?" Remus asked teasingly.

"Just, don't tell, Remus. _Please?_" I begged.

Remus didn't get a chance to answer me as at that moment the hype around Sirius and Vikki died down and James Potter sat back down in his seat, "What's going on guys?"

I was about to open my mouth to speak but was interrupted by Remus, "Nothing, James. We were just talking."

"Alright then..." James muttered, looking at us suspiciously, taking a sip of the potion.

I tried to smother my grin, Remus noticing my reaction winked and leant over to whisper, "Just so long as he doesn't die, Lily, I don't know anything. I didn't see you switch the cups."

"Thanks." I whispered back.

I fake yawned, "Well, I'm going to bed. See you." I said waving, before leaving the Hall.

Vikki entered the Girls Dorm some time later, complaining about how this prank had better be worth the week of detentions she was sharing with Sirius and how she'd better not miss any classes in the morning due to the time the teacher had kept her up till.

As it turned out, no one had any reason to worry about sleeping in. James Potter's scream was heard by pretty much every student in Hogwarts like an alarm clock. Grinning at Vikki we both hurriedly got dressed and sprinted down to the dormitory where Potter was fussing in front of a mirror muttering over and over, "My hair, my beautiful hair. Why?"

To be fair, his hair did look disastrous. The normally silky black colour had been changed to a violent green of completely different shades. There were bright patches and dark patches and some parts that I was fairly sure weren't even a colour till this morning.

"Remus, stop laughing this is serious!" James yelled at his friend.

"Some one call?" Sirius Black asked coming down from the Boys Dorm, apparently oblivious to the commotion that was going on down stairs.

"No!" James yelled, frustrated.

"Yes you did, you said 'This is Siriu-" he broke off abruptly laughing when he saw James' hair. "Mate, what on earth have you done to your hair?"

"Nothing! I just woke up and it was like this!" James defended himself. "What do I do?" he groaned.

Remus laughed, "Here's a hat. My advice, don't take it off unless your life depends on it."

"Don't worry," James mumbled, pulling a rather big ski cap that Remus had handed him over his head, pulling it down over his eyes so that it covered all of his hair, "I don't plan on it. Now can somebody help me walk down to the Great Hall? I can't see anything!"

* * *

><p>Potions was first period and James hadn't managed to last long wearing the ski cap. The minute he stepped into the potions dungeon he was asked to take it off by Professor Slughorn. He grudgingly did so, settling on sitting at the back of the classroom so no one could see his hair.<p>

I got to work on the 'Cure for Boils' potion that we were working on today. Of course, as most people think that it is a crime for me to enjoy a peaceful potions lesson, I was promptly interrupted by a desperate James Potter.

"Psst, Evans." I looked up from my potion to the boy on the desk next behind mine.

I sighed, "What is it now Potter?"

"Do I need to take the cauldron off the flame before I put in the porcupine quills, or do I leave it on so they heat up?"

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. "Leave it on, stir it a couple of times, then you're done."

James grinned, "Thanks Evans." He said before doing what I'd told him.

Barely a few seconds later an aghast scream echoed out through the dungeon.

"Whoops," I said, smiling sweetly at James who was narrowing his eyes at me, his skin erupting into boils, "My mistake."

I turned around to Vikki who was grinning at me, silently laughing at Potter's dilemma. Moving my gaze over to the front of the classroom I noticed that Severus was laughing too, but unlike Vikki, he was laughing loudly with the rest of his house. When he saw me looking he gave me a thumbs up.

'_Good job,' _he mouthed.

'_Thanks.'_

The best part, I didn't get a detention for it. Seems that either Potter couldn't manage to convince Slughorn that it was my fault... or he just forgot to blame someone what with all of the fuss he made trying to get rid of them _and _trying to cover up his bright green hair at the same time. It was a good day.

**That's it. Please review! Please, please, please!**


End file.
